Place Of Tails
Place Of Tails is the Twenty-third episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Klaus was angry, that Lane's assistant got captured, as Klaus grab him, as he will deal with Hendrix. Lane deals with other problems, Klaus controls robots, as Lane controls men. Klaus and Lane needs chemical gas to complete their plan, to attack other countries, when it's needed. Bill is in Brazil, with a Providence Accord agent, to disable the tower from Brazil, so that it can connect to the Providence system. Bill and Providence Agent battle Klaus R.D.Ms, as Derrick speaks to the mayor about Hendrix, who's gone off the radar. Mayor also talks about Klaus and Lane being targets, as Derrick will put his best agents to take them down, as Hendrix included too. Mayor wants to take down, Hendrix, for killing Cain, as he tells Derrick to do what he can do to take him down. Derrick argues to Derrick about Hendrix, as Mayor threatens him to be suspended, Derrick follows the Mayor's orders to take down Lane, Klaus, and Hendrix, with no regrets. Derrick was writing about the funds, that Providence Accord lack and doesn't blame his daughter, Doctor Hawkins. Derrick has disagreements on Hendrix, as he going to stop him, as Doctor Hawkins listens, as she gears for a mission. Hendrix finds Klaus and Lane location, with his team helping too. Hendrix team plans to go stealth, to defeat Klaus and Lane, as they go separate. Hendrix deals the R.D.Ms on the rooftops, as Cobalt, Norris and Tex on the ground. they defeated Lane's Men and Klaus robots, as they prepare to face Klaus and Lane, inside the base where they collecting chemicals. Bill contacts Doctor Hawkins about the wires connecting to Providence Accord HQ, as Doctor Hawkins tells him to get under control, to find Klaus, Lane, and Hendrix. As they joke about a bright day in Brazil, as it's getting darker, as time past. Klaus and Lane are inside, as their plan for the chemical is almost complete. As Hendrix and his team arrive to fight against Klaus and his R.D.Ms robots. as Hendrix fights him, as his team fights against the R.D.Ms. Hendrix fends him off an intense battle, which Klaus nearly got the upper hand from. as Hendrix was beaten but was still standing, Klaus plans is to cover gas in Europe and Asia, as Lane helps Klaus escape in a mothership, as Norris tries to throw bombs, but the mothership has no effect on it. Hendrix's team is okay, as Hendrix survives worse, his team head back to base. As Tex calls for Lz, so that Hendrix's team prepares for a new mission to find Klaus and Lane. Derrick talks to Bill about the system, as it's online. Derrick checks on his radar in Brazil, as they are many targets, expect Hendrix, because his Cybernetics prevents Providence Accord from finding him. Derrick and his team, gear for a mission in Brazil, as Bill switches the power on. Derrick tells Bill to wait for patients for more reinforcements, as Doctor Hawkins, Bock, Mario and Cara arrive. Bill said "Let's do this", as the Providence helicopter files off the ground. Episode Moments * Klaus and Lane, escaped Brazil, with the chemicals, that they collected * Hendrix and his team battle Klaus and Lane, but was defeated * Bill connected the tower of the systems, to find Hendrix's team location in Brazil * Providence Accord arrives in Brazil, to find Hendrix, as long with, Klaus and Lane * Mayor tells Providence Accord, to take down Lane, Klaus, and Hendrix, as their main targets Characters * Hendrix Underwood * Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins * Tex Tucker * Cobalt Esmund * Norris Hector * Derrick Hawkins * Bill Chase * Mario Thompson * Providence Accord Agents * John Lanford (Voice Only) * Bock Warden * Cara Dells * Mayor Tyrone Brooklyn Villains * Klaus Chase * Lane * R.D.Ms * Lane's Men Links Quotes Naming And Translations Trivia * Klaus always faced Hendrix, since faze 4 * Bill Chase learns how to hack the system in tower, learnt from Doctor Hawkins * Mayor Brooklyn will suspend anyone from duty, for anyone not listening to him * Derrick always sends his best men for his job, Mario And Bock See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season Two Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Klaus Arc Category:Lane's Arc